KO The Love Wins!
by ProudRusher- x3
Summary: ¿Que es lo que sucede a la gente?Es tan patético ver como las personas se enamoran unas de otras¿y para que?para que después de un tiempo les rompan el corazón y anden por la vida siendo infelices 'Los sentimientos solamente te traen problemas a la larga' ¿Suena duro? pues si, pero así es la vida después de todo ¿No? (NO SOLO SALE BTR TAMBIEN HAY UN CHICO DE 1D)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo la sinopsis de este otro Fic, espero sea de su agrado y de una vez les aviso que no solo sale Big Time Rush, si no que tambien hay un chico de 1D... ¿Quien sera?, si quieren averiguarlo sigan a esta historia desde aqui, ¿Que tal si la macan como favorita? Dejen un Review con su opinion de como va empezando ¿SI? **

**Un abrazo y un beso :* GRACIAS POR LEER 3**

'Los sentimientos solamente te traen problemas a la larga' es lo que siempre me repito a mí misma, cada día de mi vida, cosa que no le agrada a mi mejor amigo Logan Henderson que se la pasa tratando (inútilmente)de cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, debo de decir que de cierta forma tiene razón pero soy muy orgullosa para aceptarlo, aunque después de todo lo que he pasado es muy difícil pensar de otra forma, porque vamos, quien no pensaría de esa manera después de ver como las chicas lloran por personas que no valen más que la más despreciable alimaña de todo el mundo y aunado a eso tener que perder a su madre a manos de la ineptitud humana, por la culpa de esos estúpidos médicos que no hicieron nada por salvarla, hay que aceptar que pasar por ese tipo de cosas no le agregan la existencia a NADIE…

Pero ese no es el tema en este momento, el punto es que ver la vida de una forma amigable no es una buena opción para mí y no se diga el amor, esa cosa solo es un invento para las persona débiles que no tienen nada a que aferrarse o una buena razón para vivir y ruego porque nunca sea tan tonta como para caer en sus redes.


	2. Round 1

**_Holaaa! Aqui les dejo elprimer capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado :D ¿que tal si me dejan un review con su opinion? GRACIAS POR LEER _**

**_Un abrazo y un beso :*_**

**_RUND 1_**

_(POV Sam)_

Otra mañana mas, me levante antes de que sonara mi despertador, exactamente a las 6:00 de la mañana, enserio no se porque sigo usando esa cosa, mi cuerpo está ya tan acostumbrado a despertarse temprano que ni siquiera hago el intento por volverme a dormir.

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta mi armario de donde saco la ropa que me pondré después de bañarme junto con unas vendas limpias. Al llegara al cuarto de baño entro en la regadera y me permito sentir cada gota de agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo, después de aproximadamente 10 minutos salgo y me visto colocando con sumo cuidado las vendas en mis nudillos que volvieron a sangrar con el baño.

Llego hasta mi recamara y termino de arreglarme recogiendo mi cabello castaño en una coleta alta, veo mi atuendo en el espejo de mi cuarto, un pants negro holgado y una camisa de tirantes en color rojo que se ajusta a las curvas de mi cuerpo, cosa que a cualquier chica de mi edad le enorgullecería tener, pero en lo personal no le presto mucha atención a ese aspecto porque si soy sincera si me hubieran dado a escoger yo hubiera preferido ser hombre y así no tener que preocuparme por las cosas estúpidas que normalmente escucho quejarse a las chavas del gimnasio de mi padre *De todas formas no te preocupas*, apunto mi subconsciente, a veces suele ser muy molesto.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme un poco y termine de abrochar las cintas de mis vans negros, para después bajar a desayunar con mi padre, Arthur Miller.

-Hola pa-le salude entrando en la cocina donde el ya estaba terminando de desayunar.

-Sam, buenos días ¿ya estas lista para irnos al gimnasio?-me paso una caja de jugo de naranja.

-Sep-acepte la caja y agarre una de las tostadas que tiene en un plato.

-Oye Sam ¿y si te pones una sudadera?-me sugirió señalando mi camiseta.

-No así estoy muy bien papi, pero gracias por preguntar-le conteste altaneramente y poniendo los ojos en blanco, le sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Como quieras, ya vámonos-guardo la leche en el refrigerador y salió de la cocina, yo lo seguí.

Salimos de nuestra casa y nos dirigimos en el carro hasta el gimnasio del cual mi padre es dueño y administrador. Papá estuvo a punto de perderlo debido a que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar el tratamiento de mi mamá, las quimioterapias para combatir el cáncer que invadió todo su cuerpo gracias a un mal diagnostico, o sea que para cuando se dieron cuenta del cáncer de matriz que ella tenía fue muy tarde, ya no había nada que hacer. Desafortunadamente murió cuando yo tenía 5 años.

Los médicos nos dijeron que no había muchas esperanzas para ella y después de una semana en agonía mi mamá por fin descanso, eso golpeo muy duro a mi padre el cual no se cansa de decirme que si no fuera porque me tenía a mí tal vez se hubiera suicidado incluso antes de que llegara el tiempo del funeral. 'Mi consuelo es que te tengo a ti para compensarlo todo' es lo que me recuerda cada año en el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre, al principio no lo comprendía porque lo decía pero al ver fotografías y con el paso del tiempo lo fui comprendiendo, soy el vivo retrato de ella, ambas con el cabello castaño, cara afilada, complexión física muy parecida, ambas no pasamos del metro sesenta y los ojos de color almendra que (cito a mi padre) 'pareciera que pueden ver el fondo de tu alma', en una palabra 'Hermosa' pero lo curioso es que yo no me siento de esa manera.

Y como soy lo más preciado que tiene mi padre él se paso sobre-protegiéndome durante los próximos 14 años, si hasta la actualidad, llevándome a la escuela antes de abrir el gimnasio y el siempre fue el primero de todos los padres en llegar a recogerme para después llevarme al gimnasio con él, por eso cuando decidí que después de hacer el diplomado en las artes culinarias ya no seguiría estudiando mi padre no se opuso, con tal de tenerme cerca de él en el gimnasio. Cosa que podría cambiar.

-Sam ¿ya pensaste mejor lo de irte a California?-me pregunto después de un rato y trato de sonar casual.

-No sé que tendría que haber pensado papi, estoy decidida-le dije sin apartar mi vista de la ventana.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo Minnesota?-pregunto

-Nada, es solo que me gustaría cambiar un poco mi entorno-gire la cabeza para verlo-tengo 19 años y no he salido de aquí-ya hablamos de eso hace dos meses.

-Bueno-estaciono el carro enfrente del gimnasio-supongo que esto es para ti-abrió la guantera que esta por el lugar del copiloto y saco un boleto de avión junto con unas llaves-Esto es tuyo.

-¿QUE? WOW gracias-los tome-estas llaves…

-Abren un departamento en California, aquí está la dirección-saco un papelito del sobre que contiene el boleto de avión-te vas pasado mañana, pero…

-¿Tiene que haber un pero cierto?-la sonrisa en mis labios se hizo un poco floja y ambos salimos del auto, donde deje los regalos de mi papa de nuevo en la guantera.

-Sí, prométeme que NUNCA vas a dejar el box, eres muy buena y siempre te puede servir su un tipo se quiere meter contigo-abrió la puerta principal del gimnasio y ambos entramos.

-Ok, trato hecho, aunque no sé porque querría dejar el box-'que ha sido mi refugio' quise haber agregado pero no lo hice.

-Bueno-me abrazo justo en el momento en el que alguien entro por la puerta.

-Buenos días señor Miller…hola Sam-saludó Logan

-Hola Logan-le dijo mi papá separándose de mí y caminando hasta su oficina.

Logan Henderson es un muy buen amigo mío, que trabaja desde hace tres años aquí en el gimnasio con nosotros, es un poco más alto que yo, su tez blanca contrasta de una manera agradable con su cabello en color negro y hace una buena combinación con sus ojos color miel 'es todo un cuero' he escuchado decir a algunas chicas que vienen a verlo del instituto donde el estudia su carrera, ¿Es cierto que es un cuero? Yo no se, en lo personal esta pasable pero no me fijo mucho en él.

Pasamos un rato acomodando el lugar hasta que dan las 8:00 am y decido comenzar a brincar la cuerda para así calentar un poco, para después tirar unos golpes al saco de box.

-Oye Sam… este,-algo quería decirme.

-¿Qué pasa Logan?-le dije sin dejar de saltar.

-Es que ya van a llegar los clientes y creo que sería mejor si-hablo lento.

-Suéltalo de una buena vez-le dije desesperada.

-Que te pongas una sudadera-me tendió una que suelo guardar aquí.

-¿QUE? Tu también Logan-deje de saltar-No puedo creer que seas igual de machista que mi papa…

-Es por tu bien, tú no sabes…-se cayó de inmediato.

-¿Yo no sé qué?-me acerque hasta donde él estaba-vamos dímelo.

-Los clientes han hablado y pues no dicen cosas muy decentes-comenzó pero lo detuve y arrebate mi sudadera de sus manos.

-Sabes que…ya me voy-camine por un lado suyo hacia el cuarto en el que me paso todo el tiempo del horario masculino.

Este 'cuarto' por no llamarlo 'armario de confinamiento' lo acomodo mi papa desde que cumplí los 14 años, aquí hay un catre, una pequeña televisión, mi laptop, un estante viejo y por supuesto un costal de box.

Siempre he estado en contra de la decisión de mi padre de encerrarme aquí, pero según él y Logan es solo por mi bien, así que desde hace cinco años aquí es donde practico por cinco horas hasta que llega la hora de comer y junto con ello el horario femenino, lo que significa mi libertad.

Entro sin preocuparme por cerrar con delicadeza la puerta, inclusive no me tomo el tiempo para prender la luz, arrojo la sudadera que Logan me dio al catre y me dirijo al costal que está colgado del techo. Lo golpeo una y otra vez tratando de así disminuir un poco mi enojo, con golpes uniformes, pero después de un rato disminuyo la intensidad, debido a las pequeñas manchas rojas que han quedado en el costal y que poco a poco empapan mis vendas…


	3. Round 2

**Hey! aqui les dejo el segundo round :D espero les este gustando porque en lo personal amo este fic, ¿Ustedes que piensan? dejen su opinion en un bonito review ¿si?**

**Gracias por leer un abrazo y un beso :***

**ROUND 2**

_(POV SAM)_

Detuve por completo los golpes para encontrarme con las vendas de mis manos empapadas de sangre, no me asuste en lo absoluto ya me ha pasado demasiadas veces que casi puedo dar por hecho que me voy a lastimar cuando golpeo el costal.

Caminé hasta uno de los cajones del estante de la esquina y saque un par de vendas nuevas, algodón y alcohol…me senté en el catre mientras retiraba con sumo cuidado la tela manchada para poder limpiarme. Mis nudillos tienen un color morado gracias a tantos golpes, el color morado se mezcla con el color rojo de la sangre que emana de los pequeños cortes en la carne, mojo el algodón con alcohol suficiente y comienzo…ya no me molesta en lo absoluto el contacto del alcohol con la carne abierta ya me he lastimado demasiado que he perdido de alguna manera la sensibilidad, aun recuerdo la primera vez que me lastime hasta sangrar.

Fue hace 5 años, justo cuando mi papa había decidido que era momento de 'esconderme' en este mismo cuarto durante el horario masculino. Había tenido un día terrible en la escuela, lo de siempre, me tachaban de rarita y mis compañeras me miraban al tiempo que susurraban para luego reírse juntas, pero esa no es la parte mala de mi día.

Me encontraba sentada detrás de los salones comiendo mi almuerzo y escuchando un poco de música de mi celular, mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza debido a que Derek Evans, el único chico que en realidad me había llamado la atención desde la muerte de mi mamá, se había fijado en mí mientras compraba mi comida en la cafetería, casi pude haber jurado que me sonrió, por un momento mi perspectiva del amor había cambiado, porque obvio si el chico que te gusta te sonríe las cosas cambian.

Todo regular hasta que su voz llego hasta mis oídos con un tímido 'Hola' casi puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo y al subir la mirada me encontré con los ojos azules de Derek viéndome fijamente, se sentó a mi lado en el pavimento y beso mi mejilla dejando sus labios más de lo necesario en ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo justo cuando con sus manos asquerosas comenzaron a tocar todo mi cuerpo, trate de zafarme y correr pero Derek me tomo con fuerza por las muñecas y me beso en los labios, aunque el era el único que cooperaba en dicho beso sentí unas nauseas terribles ese hijo de… su mamá, insistió hasta que me canse y mordí su labio inferior tan fuerte que le salió sangre, al parecer eso lo desconcentro y me libero, acto seguido le propine una patada en donde menos quieres una patada (si eres un hombre), recogí mis cosas y me aleje de ahí.

Mi papá me recogió en la salida y me noto extraña, durante todo el camino no dejo de insistir en que me pasaba logrando que me estresara mas. Al llegar al gimnasio me iba a quedar afuera en el gimnasio pero mi amado padre me comento lo del cuarto y me obligo a entrar en él, sin poder resistirme me acerque al costal para golpearlo, así sin guantes y ni siquiera vendas para proteger mis nudillos, como era de esperarse después de golpear frenéticamente el pobre costal, comencé a sangrar, así que desde ese momento empecé a usar las vendas en mis manos, cosa que es un enigma para Logan y mi papá.

Termine de limpiar mis heridas y coloque vendas nuevas, seguí golpeando el costal e ignorando las nuevas señales de dolor que emanaban nuevamente de mis nudillos, tuve que parar de nuevo para limpiarme la sangre que comenzó a salirme.

-Oye Sam voy a traer de comer ¿Quieres algo en especial?-me pregunto mi papá desde la puerta, al parecer ya era 'hora de liberar a Sam'

-No sorpréndeme-le conteste dejando a un lado mi laptop donde leía un libro

-Ok entonces ve con Logan y arreglen un poco el lugar-podría decir que me lo pidió de favor pero su tono sonó como una orden.

Mi papá cerró la puerta tras él y yo tarde un rato en salir ya que acomode las cosas y me asegure de esconder bien las vendas para en la noche llevarlas a casa y poder tirarlas.

-LOGAN-grite su nombre, no quería ir a buscarlo.

No conseguí respuesta alguna, al contrario escuche solamente un ruido procedente de alguna parte, lo ignore, pasaron cerca de 5 minutos en los que no encontré a Logan por ninguna parte así que me canse de buscarlo y camine hasta el armario de limpieza para sacar un trapo y limpiar mi costal de box el cual tiene un poco de sangre seca debido a los golpes de hace un momento. Pero en vez de encontrarme con un armario solo lleno de escobas me encuentro con Logan besuqueándose, por no decir comiéndose vivos, con una pelirroja que había visto algunas veces aquí en el gimnasio, de hecho es una de las chicas que dicen que Logan es 'un cuero de hombre' (y que cabe mencionar que hasta donde he visto ella tiene novio)

-LOGAN HENDERSON DEJA DE BESUQUEARTE CON ESTA ZORRA Y VEN A TRABAJAR-le dije firmemente provocando que se separaran de golpe y la chica se golpeara con una escoba que está cerca de su cabeza.

-SAM-Logan se sorprendió y se apura a salir del armario dejando a la pelirroja atrás.

-¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE?-la chica puso sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarra.

-Z-O-R-R-A-le deletreo-y ahora también sorda

-Pues tal vez lo sea,-se escucho orgullosa de su 'logro'-pero por lo menos no soy una chica con complejos de hombre como TU.

-Ahora si vas a ver-me acerque hasta plantarme delante de ella con un puño en alto para estamparlo contra su horrible cara.


	4. Round 3

**Helo! ¿que dijeron, a esta ya se le olvido el fic? Pues NO! jeje ;D perdon por el retraso es que he tenido MUCHA tarea, pero bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que ya actualicé yeii! Que tal si me dejan un bonito review con su opinión de como va la historia ¿Si? o ¿Si?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3 **

**UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO :***

**ROUND 3**

_(POV SAM)_

Me acerque a su cara con el puño en alto para propinarle un golpe en su nariz, o tal vez lo haga en otra parte para noquearla por un buen rato…

-SAM-Logan tomo mi muñeca para impedir el golpe hacia su 'amiguita'-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?

-¿Pues qué va a ser?-le dije en un tono divertido y con una sonrisa, intente zafarme pero Logan no aflojo su agarre

-Es mejor que te vayas Nicole-en el rostro de Logan pude notar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir

-¿Me estas corriendo Logan? O sea, ¿Me cambias por esta? *o mejor dicho este*-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que pude oír así que luche para alcanzar su horrorosa cara, pero Logan seguía sin soltarme

-Sí, ahora vete por favor-la tal Nicole soltó un bufido y se fue, al instante conseguí mi libertad.

-Jajaja creo que a la zorrita se le fue la presa, literalmente-me burle pero en el rostro de Logan se veía algo de enojo-¿Qué te pasa Henderson?

-Nada, vamos a limpiar ¿sí?-trato de rodearme para no verme a los ojos

-Suéltalo de una buena vez-exigí poniendo una mano en su torso para detenerlo

-Me había hecho ilusiones con Nicole ¿sabes? Me llamaba, me llama mucho la atención-dijo y después soltó un suspiro

-¡¿QUE?! Estas bromeando-no podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escucharon-pero es una…

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-me interrumpió-Hay veces en las que no importa, ¿Qué tal que llegara a cortar con Steve?

-¿Enserio crees que lo haría?-le pregunte y al instante me arrepentí de no haber pensado mejor

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo así por favor Sam-se fue caminando hacia una parte del gimnasio lejos de mí.

Ok, me pase con Logan, pero ¿Enserio le gusta Nicole? Cualquier otra persona hubiera estado bien pero ¿Nicole? No nos dirigimos la palabra durante un largo rato, hasta que llego mi papá con nuestra comida…

El resto del día resulto ser un desastre, porque al haberme distanciado con Logan no tengo con quien hacer bromas y entretenerme, así que simplemente me limite a pasearme entre los clientes para ver si necesitaban ayuda.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, mi papá se fue directo a su cuarto, argumentando que estaba cansado, lo cual no me convence del todo, no sé porque pero pienso que entre menos tiempo pase conmigo en estos dos días que voy a estar aun aquí en Minnesota, le servirán para hacerse a la idea de que me voy.

Aburrida de los programas de la televisión subo a mi recamara para usar mi laptop que traje del gimnasio, al entrar a Facebook me encuentro con un mensaje de Logan, dudo por un momento en abrirlo o no… decido no hacerlo aun, mejor saco las vendas llenas de sangre de una mochila negra (donde las traje a casa junto con la laptop), las meto en una bolsa de plástico negro para que impida ver el contenido de su interior y las tiro al cesto de la basura del baño de mi cuarto.

La culpa me recuerda que tengo que ver el mensaje de Logan, así que me recuesto en mi cama mientras veo la pantalla…

_(Ventana del chat)_

'Hola, ¿podemos hablar?'-eso es lo único escrito, pienso en responderle pero el puntito verde que debe de estar no se encuentra

'Hola ¿estás ahí?-escribo para asegurarme de que no voy a estar hablando sola

'Para ti si :D'-su respuesta no me gusta, es demasiado cursi, es más Logan es demasiado cursi en sí-'¿Por qué la pregunta?'

'Querías que habláramos :/' 'Entonces hablemos'-no tarda mucho en responderme

'Es sobre Nicole'-tengo que luchar contra mi misma para no dejarlo en visto y cerrar la laptop

'¿Entonces…?'

'No le comentaste el incidente a tu papá ¿verdad?' 'C:'-¿para qué rayos pone una carita feliz?

'¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?'-aprieto las teclas con más fuerza de la necesaria

'No' 'Pero es que a cómo te vi pensé que querrías ¨vengarte¨' 'jajaja que tonto soy'

'¿Vengarme? Explícate'-respire profundo para relajarme porque de lo contrario me iba a dar un ataque de enojo

'Vamos Sam te conozco' 'Estabas celosa'-bien creo que es el momento justo para dejarlo en visto… pero no lo hago

'Aja, celosa' '¿Y según tu porque debería de estarlo AMIGO?'-le recalco para que sepa cuál es su lugar.

'Auch!' 'No por nada Sam' ':D :D'- sonreí autosuficiente de mi misma

Pasamos un largo rato platicando de tonterías al parecer todo había quedado bien, es mejor arreglar las cosas aquí antes de que me valla.

Me desperté igual que siempre, para poder ir al gimnasio... Mi último día en Minnesota es hoy

-Hey pa buenos días-le salude cuando el salía de su recamara de la planta baja

-Hola Sam ¿Para qué tan arreglada?-me pregunto y me extrañé

-Tierra llamando a Arthur Miller vamos al gimnasio-sonreí por cómo llamé a mi papá y entre en la cocina.

-Es que creí que te quedarías a preparar todo para mañana-con que era eso

-Ok me quedo-acepte al recordar que mi papá tal vez quisiera tiempo a solas-sirve que también voy al panteón para despedirme de mamá

Un nudo se localizó en mi garganta, rara vez me pongo así de débil... Pero bueno.

Mi papá se fue después de desayunar algo y me dejo las llaves del carro junto con un poco de dinero para comprar flores. Decidí que primero empacaría mis cosas y después saldría de la casa con rumbo al panteón, así tengo mucho más tiempo libre para pasar con mi mamá

Acomode todas mis cosas en tres maletas, la primera y la segunda empaque mi ropa y en la tercera que es un poco más pequeña guarde mi laptop, el boleto de avión, las llaves del departamento de California y una copia de las del gimnasio que tiene mi papá allá, al parecer voy a encargarme de algunas cosas y así ganare dinero (wow mi padre pensó en todo), doy un recorrido por la recamara para ver si no me falta nada y algo capta mi atención, en una mesita junto a mi cama esta un portarretratos, lo tomo entre mis manos y sonrío antes de ponerlo dentro de la mochila.

Bajo con mi equipaje listo y lo dejo en la sala para que mañana no sea difícil el subirlo al carro, reviso la hora en mi celular, wow las 12:30 no me sorprende que mi estómago ruegue por comida, pero ya es tarde así que me decido por ir a comprar algo y comerlo de camino.

Llego al panteón y no tardó mucho en encontrar un lugar indicado para comprar las flores y adornar la tumba de mi mamá, paso un largo rato comprándolas porque espero que el lugar donde descansa mi mamá se vea bonito

Al encontrar la tumba dejo las cosas bajo la sombra de un roble que está a un lado y comienzo a limpiar, mi trabajo está hecho y lo contemplo orgullosa sentada bajo la sombra del gran árbol

-Ay mami, sabes mañana me voy a California-comienzo a hablar en un susurro, cosa que siempre hago cuando vengo aquí-voy a extrañar a todos en especial el venir aquí, siempre es un buen lugar para pensar... Te extraño mucho, me haces tanta falta y a papá también aunque no lo mencione-suspire porque a mi papá le afecta mucho este tema y por eso no hablamos mucho de la falta que nos hace mi mamá-Te prometo que voy a venir a verte cuando pueda, tal vez en el tiempo que papá cierra el gym

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo así que vi en la pantalla un mensaje:

"Hey ¿Cómo estás? Ya es tarde quieres que valla a tu casa para pasar tu ultimo día aquí juntos? Llevare pizza y unos videojuegos, confirma :D ;*" -Logan-

Enseguida sonrío porque es cierto, no he pasado mucho tiempo con mi amigo en mi último día aquí, reviso la hora 6:30 tal vez Logan y mi papá ya se estén preparando para cerrar el gimnasio así que tengo cerca de una hora y media para llegar a casa

"Hola, me gusta tu idea te veo en mi casa en un rato :)

P.D. Que la pizza sea de peperoni porfas :3" -Sam-

Tardo un rato en despedirme de mamá y no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas que limpio de inmediato para que nadie pueda verlas (lo que es raro porque hay muy poca gente en el lugar) y regreso a mi casa con una gran sonrisa y llena de paz

¡Me voy de Minnesota! Al fin un cambio en mi vida espero que sea uno bueno.


	5. Round 4

HEY! aqui les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les este gustando, dejen un lindo review con su opinion :D una cosita más porfa lean la nota al final ¿si? GRACIAS POR LEER UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO :* - ROUND 4 (POV SAM) Mi alarma sonó a las 5:30 a.m. Y me apresure a arreglarme ya que mi vuelo saldrá a las 7:00 a.m. Después de darme una ducha cambie las vendas de mis manos y me puse un pantalón entubado en color negro y una playera tipo polo en color lila, junto con mis converse negros, di una última mirada a mi recamara que se ve muy vacía sin mis cosas ahí dentro -Estas lista?-me pregunto mi papa en la cocina cuando entre por algo para comer -Claro-le sonreí y tome una caja de jugo del refrigerador -Genial-la voz de mi papa sonaba triste -Ay vamos Miller ya habíamos hablado de esto-me acerque a él y lo abrace, mientras caminábamos a la sala donde ya están mis cosas listas desde ayer El camino al aeropuerto fue muy callado y yo harta de eso me puse los audífonos... Dentro de mi cabeza rondaba la noche anterior con Logan, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con él, no pare de reír y cuando nos despedimos en la noche no quería que se fuera... Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese estúpido pensamiento "Los sentimientos solo te traen problemas a la larga" me recordé a mí misma justo cuando llegábamos al aeropuerto, arregle todas mis cosas y 5 minutos antes ya estaba en la puerta de abordaje -Te cuidas mucho Sam-mi papa me abrazo y beso mi coronilla-te voy a extrañar -Yo también pa... Te veo en Noviembre, pienso venir en las dos semanas que cierras los gimnasios-le dije para tranquilizarlo -Está bien, te voy a esperar-me dejo libre y sonrió-cuida bien el gimnasio de California si? -Claro-conteste en el momento que llamaron para abordar-te voy a extrañar pa -Yo igual Sam-me abrazo por última vez y me dejo ir Llegue a mi asiento y me prepare para una larga hora de aburrimiento, gracias al cielo tengo mis audífonos conmigo - Al llegar al aeropuerto se puede notar que no estoy más en Minnesota, el aire está un poco más cálido aunque sigue siendo fresco, cierro la sudadera que tengo puesta y voy por mis maletas... Bien *¿Cuál es el plan?* me pregunto ya que no conozco a nadie y no tengo idea de donde estoy... Supongo que con un taxi puedo llegar a mi departamento -Tú debes de ser Samantha Miller verdad-escucho una voz cerca de mí y siento como me agarran el hombro, me giro para ver al desconocido al mismo tiempo que tomo su muñeca y la aprieto con fuerza -¿Porque?-la cara de la chica rubia se contorsiono por el dolor, pero no dejaba de sonreír, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de confusión-Lo lamento-afloje el agarre pero no la solté del todo-¿Quién eres tú y porque me conoces? -Soy Maddison... Maddison Schmidt-me sonrió ampliamente y yo no tuve más que soltarle la mano-pero puedes decirme Maddy... Tu papa me aviso que llegarías hoy -A bueno ¿Cómo conoces a mi papa?-pregunte sin preocuparme por sonar indiscreta -Tu papa es el dueño del gimnasio donde trabaja mi hermano Kendall-me dijo alegremente mientras tomaba una de mis maletas y caminábamos a la salida -Que bien-dije aburrida-oye me puedes llevar a esta dirección-le pase el papel que mi papa me había dado -Claro de hecho para allá vamos-*vaya que atenta es ata chica* hizo que se detuviera un taxi-vas a vivir con mi hermano y conmigo -QUE?!-eleve la voz pero al parecer Maddison no se dio cuenta porque entro en el auto-A vivir con ustedes?-repetí -Sipi... Tu papa no lo menciono?-menciono a mi amado y mentiroso padre, no pude evitar hacer puño mis manos -No lo hizo-hable con mis dientes apretados, cosa que ella no notó -Que mal plan, pero bueno vas a ver qué vas a estar cómoda con nosotros-*acaso no le dan calambres por sonreír tanto* -Si... *lo dudo*-susurre -Mande...-dijo confundida -Nada, yo solo...-me interrumpió -Mira ahí está el gimnasio-señalo por la ventanilla del taxi -Deténgase por favor-el taxista freno por como grite Tenía que entrar inmediatamente en el gimnasio, tengo que verlo, así que ignore a Maddison y salí del auto junto con una de mis maletas y entre en él. Desde un principio me pareció haber entrado en el gimnasio de Minnesota, todo acomodado de la misma manera, sonreí casi esperando que Logan llegara por la puerta principal y me saludara -Vaya, vaya, vaya-una voz me saco de mis pensamientos-¿Que tenemos aquí? Carne fresca -Perdón-me gire para encontrarme con dos tipos como de dos metros de alto y asquerosamente musculosos, los ignore y los trate de rodear acercándome a una pared cercana -Wow ya te vas hermosa-su amigote me freno -Quítate de aquí bola de esteroides-le solté en la cara -Ruda la niñita... Pues a mí no me gusta!-me aprisiono contra la pared cercana y con uno de sus brazos bloqueo mi garganta, mi vista comenzó a nublarse Escuchaba sus risas, las cuales apague al tirar un golpe a su entrepierna, tome una bocanada de aire antes de que su compañero viniera por mí, le tire un gancho al hígado y debo de aceptar que me dolió el impacto en mis nudillos los cuales aun están lastimados, se dobló por la mitad y aproveche para alejarme un poco pero no fui muy rápida porque el primer mastodonte tomo mi muñeca fuertemente provocándome un intenso dolor, con mi mano libre tire un puñetazo a su cara y se sintió bien el escuchar el claro "clic" que hizo su nariz al romperse, sonreí satisfecha mientras masajeaba mi muñeca izquierda adolorida. -CUIDADO!-chillo Maddison y me gire para recibir un impacto en mi mejilla derecha, al parecer el otro tipo se había acercado a mi -Suficiente!-grito alguien, no pude ver quien era por tener los ojos cerrados-Sebastian... Thom largo de aquí Sentí como alguien llegaba a mi lado y me pasaba un brazo por encima de mis hombros, me aleje de inmediato... Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba, tres chicos tratando de controlar a los tales Thom y Sebastian, mientras un cuarto chico estaba a lado de Maddison que se veía perpleja tal vez por cómo me aparte de ella, el chico debía ser su hermano porque son muy idénticos, mire a mi alrededor y me enojo mucho ver que las personas en el interior estaban como si nada hubiese pasado, tan indiferentes, es increíble que en algún momento Logan me hubiera pedido que todas las personas tienen un lado bueno y que debía de cambiar mi forma de pensar, pero basándome en que casi me matan dos idiotas y que varios hombres presentes ni siquiera me ayudaron me hace enojar, mis palmas duelen ahí donde mis uñas tratan de abrirse paso a través de las vendad y mi carne -¿Estas bien?-me pregunta un muchacho moreno -Bien-contesto cortante -Chicos ella es...-comenzó a decir Maddison pero la interrumpí -Soy Samantha Miller-deshice los puños -Miller... Eres hija de...-dijo otro muchacho un poco más alto que los demás -Sí, Arthur Miller-mencionar el nombre de mi mentiroso padre me enojo -Aa... Bueno-dijo el hermano de Maddison-en ese caso, yo soy Kendall... Schmidt ya debes de conocer a mi hermana Maddy, ellos son Carlos Pena-señalo al chico de tez morena, el cual sonrió-él es James Maslow-el chico alto levanto una mano en forma de saludo-y...-lo interrumpieron -Niall Horan-hablo un chico rubio, con tez blanca y ojos en color azul, sonrió mientras me sostenía la mirada, cosa que hay que reconocer ya que solo Logan puede hacerlo por un buen rato-Por cierto tus golpes.. Excelentes -¡Cállate Niall!-lo regaño Kendall-una disculpa Samantha, vamos a tomar represarías con esos dos, pero enserio ¿Estas bien? -¿Me veo mal?-extendí mis brazos para que me viera bien -No-dijeron James y Carlos -Ejem -Kendall se aclaró la garganta-perdón -No importa-hable neutral -Supongo que quieres ir al departamento-se acercó a mi Niall-si quieres te puedo acompañar -No gracias a como tengo entendido queda muy cerca de aquí, así que...-tome mis maletas de las manos de Maddison y una tercera la cual traía pero que había quedado cerca del lugar donde ocurrió el incidente de Thomas y Sebastian -Pero...-comenzó Kendall -Estaré bien-le dije con aire cansado -Si Kendo déjala, tu no viste como dejo la cara de Sebastian-le dijo divertido James Antes de que me pudiera reclamar otra cosa salí por la puerta principal Me detuve después de unos pasos para revisar la dirección del edificio -Vaya que eres terca-escuche una voz a mis espaldas -Mira quién habla-le dije sin girarme para verlo -Te voy a acompañar-Niall tomo mis dos maletas más grandes y me ayudo mientras se alejaba caminando-¿Vienes o no? Pensé seriamente en negarme a caminar pero mi estómago rogaba por comida, no me di cuenta que son cerca de las 12:45 y que solo desayune muy poco, en todo el camino no le dirigí la palabra al chico rubio, mejor me concentre en el dolor que poco a poco iba apareciendo en mi mejilla derecha donde me había dado el golpe de Thomas, me enoje al recordar que ese tonto me toco... Debí de haberlo dejado inconsciente cuando pude -Llegamos-la voz de Niall se escuchaba lejana para mí-¿Sam? -Samantha, Horan-lo corregí ya que no tenemos nada de conocernos y ya se da esa libertad -No me digas Horan-replico entrando en el elevador-Miller -Hare como que no has hablado-le dije porque claramente me estaba provocando Escuche como soltó una risita ante mi respuesta, llegamos al piso y me señalo la puerta del departamento, saque la llave y abrí la puerta -¿Que hacemos ahora Miller?-se sentó en el sillón -Yo prepararme algo de comer y tu regresar a trabajar Horan-le dije con tono cansado -Lamento decirte que ya estoy libre para hacer lo que quiera-*¿Soy yo o está coqueteando este tipo?*-Así que... ¿Qué vamos a comer? Suspire estresada, como hacerle saber que no lo quiero aquí... -¿Donde está el baño?-fue lo único que pregunte, el señalo una puerta al final de un pasillo, sonrió ampliamente-Gracias Entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, con los nervios de punta, arremangue mi sudadera y me quite las vendas de ambas manos, lave mis nudillos con más fuerza de la necesaria y el agua se mezclaba con el color rojo de mi sangre, al final mis nudillos quedaron rojos y se podían ver las grietas en ellos por donde aún salía un poco de sangre, acomode mi cabello y salí para comenzar a cocinar... Al salí me sorprendió no encontrar a Horan sentado donde lo deje, solté el aire que no sabía que contenía y camine hasta la cocina -¿Que vamos a cocinar?-escuche la voz de Horan entrando en la cocina, me gire para verlo de frente e instintivamente escondí mis manos -No entiendes ¿Verdad?-trate que mi voz no temblara por los nervios, me gire para darle la espalda -Miller-tomo una de mis manos por la muñeca-¿Qué es esto?-vio mis nudillos dañados -Nada-trate de zafarme pero él me lo impidió y tomo mi otra mano -¿Porque te haces esto Miller?-puse los ojos en blanco ante lo tonta que soy En cinco años nunca nadie había visto mis heridas y llego aquí, y este chico ya me "descubrió"... Esto no está bien. - Bien... oigan ya se que tengo relativamente poco que estoy subiendo este fic, pero he visto que se me complica mucho acualizar, dado que estoy escribiendo otra historia a la par y como me encargan mucha tarea en la universidad hay veces en las que no puedo escribir los dos capítulos para subirlos a tiempo, asi que les queria decir que voy a 'suspender' TEMPORALMENTE este fic... para asi enfocarme en el otro (LOVE ME AGAIN que tiene de 30 a 35 capítulos... voy en el 12 jejej .-.), porque la verdad al estar escribiendo ambos me confundo un poquito en como va la historia jejeje xD Enserio agradezco su comprensión y les prometo que en cuanto termine con 'love me again' me voy a enfocar solamente en K.O. The love wins! Asi que declaro a este fic TEMPORALMENTE suspendido, ya les avisare cuando voy a continuar... Bueno eso era todo ABRAZOS Y BESOS :* 


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

Holaa! hey les tengo una noticia... como ya se habran dado cuenta (y si no yo les cuento) la págino cambio, ahora pone todos los diálogos juntos de tal forma que no se sabe cuando empieza y finaliza un párrafo D: bueno el punto es que asi me paso y como yo se que es molesto leer de esta menera les tengo una noticia, he decidido crear una página en facebook donde vamos a poder seguir en contacto... aquí les dejo el link para que le den like, ahi van a poder encontrar mis fics (actuales y los que vienen) ademas que van a poder re-leer los capítulos pasados en un album, espero sea de su agrado... y en dado caso de que n puedan abrir el link, no duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa en un review aqui mismo, con su correo y yo me comprometo a hacerles llegar la liga correspondiente... de todos modos yo voy a avisar por este medio cuando haga la actualización... GRACIAS POR LEER UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO :* P.D. Mis imágenes no son tan geniales como se espera pero hago el intento jejejeje XD pages/FICS-ProudRusher-x3/361409323987298 


End file.
